The next Queen of Hell
by Crashgirl
Summary: Hinamori Momo was chosen to live in Hell with its Prince - Hitsugaya Toushiro. And he is not exactly what you call your “prince charming”, but Momo is going to change that. And who is the girl that keeps bothering her?
1. Chapter 1

Hello

**Hi! I just took the risk and made another fanfic!**

**Summery – Hinamori Momo was chosen to live in Hell with its king- Hitsugaya Toushiro. And he is not exactly what you call your "prince charming", but Momo is going to change that. And who is the girl that keeps bothering her?**

**Please Review!**

"**This" is talking and 'this' is thoughts.**

**Note – Hitsugaya and Hinamori are the same age and are much older. They look like they're in ages 20s in this fic. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own bleach. **

**--**

"Momo! Momo! MOMO!!" There was heavy banging on the door of Hinamori Momo.

She groaned aloud and replied back weakly, "What is it Rangiku-chan? I'm really tired!"

"Sorry! But the general captain wants to see you right now!!" Matsumoto yelled through the thin doors.

"What? Are you serious? Did I do something wrong?" Momo shot questions randomly.

"I don't know, so you better find out." Light footsteps could be heard walking away.

'I better not be late if I'm going to see Yamamoto Taichou.' Hinamori got out of bed and quickly fixed herself up.

--

Hinamori took deep breaths and walked in through the huge doors. She could see the old captain with his usual cane in his hands. But there was another man beside him.

He had spiky white hair and gorgeous electric blue-green eyes. He also wore a stoic mask on his handsome features. Also, he was quite taller than her, about 3 inches to be exact. She had never seen him before.

"Thank you for joining us Hinamori-san. We have an important issue to discuss that will take time, so please make yourself comfortable." The deep voice of the old captain rang through the spacious room.

Hinamori could only nod politely in response.

"As you can see, we have a special visitor here today. His name is Hitsugaya Toushiro." The General started.

'Hitsugaya Toushiro. What a powerful name. I wonder why I have never seen him before.' Hinamori thought, briefly looking at the handsome man beside the Captain.

As if Yamamoto read her mind, he said, "You have never seen him before because he is the ruler of Hell."

"H-hell?" Hinamori heard that the horrible souls and Hollows that are destroyed go to hell to be punished. She didn't think they had a King.

"Yes, Hell. He is the Lord of the place that many souls worship and he also takes care of the tainted souls." General nodded while talking.

"O-oh. But… what has this got to do with me?" Hinamori asked curiously.

"It seems that Hitsugaya-sama's grandfather and my father has made an arrangement. When we were at our wars, Hell has given us support to win many battles. It was decided then that Soul society will give one of its citizen to the hands of Hell as in return of the favor." Yamamoto said calmly, recalling the day his father had told him the story.

"S-so, you mean that I-I…" Hinamori couldn't believe it. She was chosen to go to Hell.

"Yes. I'm truly sorry that we have to separate you from your home and friends, but…. We have no choice in this." The general appoligized to the young woman.

"B-but why me?" Hinamori just had to ask.

"It seems that Toushiro-sama's grandfather had asked for a good wife for Hitsugaya's throne, and you seem to be the only one available. Again, I'm terribly sorry for all this." Yamamoto explained.

Hinamori just looked down at her feet, unable to speak.

The white haired man seemed to notice this and spoke, "Hinamori Momo is it? You have to accept that this is your duty. We leave tomorrow so be prepared." Hitsugaya's icy tone filled the room.

His words had frozen her mind and she began to dislike the man. This prevented her from wanting to go even further.

"Alright." With that, Momo swiftly turned around and walked out of the doors.

--

"Are you joking me?" Matsumoto, Kiyone, Nanao, and Isane, her close friends said in unison.

"I'm afraid not. I can't believe this. I'll be so far away from you guys." Tears filled Momo's eyes, but refused to fall.

"Oh, don't cry Momo! You can surely visit us right?" Isane tried to cheer her up.

"I'm not sure… Now I really don't want to go!!" Now the tears were trickling down her face.

Soon, all of the girls began to cry, until they fell asleep.

--

"Well this is it guys. I hope I get to meet you all again in the future." Hinamori Momo stood by the gates with her little belongings.

Hitsugaya Toushiro waited for her with his guards.

"Bye Momo. Don't you dare forget us!!" Kiyone exclaimed.

"Make sure to drop by any chance you get!" Matsumoto yelled.

Isane and Nanao could not say anything because of the attempt to hold back tears. The girls had a final group hug and Hinamori entered the gated with the Lord.

--

**I'm really sorry for the short/rushed chapter, but it is 12:43 am at midnight, so I really wanted this finished! **

**Please Review!**

**-Crashgirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that I need to be hit a million times for not updating in a long time, but my vacation from Las Vegas and L.A are over so I should update my stories more frequently now! Thank you people who reviewed my story!!**

"**This" is talking and 'this' is thoughts.**

**Note – Hitsugaya and Hinamori are the same age and are much older. They look like they're in ages 20s in this fic. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own bleach.**

**Please Review! They're my energy drink!! **

**--**

"_Well this is it guys. I hope I get to meet you all again in the future." Hinamori Momo stood by the gates with her little belongings. _

_Hitsugaya Toushiro waited for her with his guards._

"_Bye Momo. Don't you dare forget us!!" Kiyone exclaimed. _

"_Make sure to drop by any chance you get!" Matsumoto yelled._

_Isane and Nanao could not say anything because of the attempt to hold back tears. The girls had a final group hug and Hinamori entered the gated with the Lord._

--

Hinamori Momo walked awkwardly with the Prince and guards through the dark and empty tunnel. Their footsteps echoed off the curbed walls and the silence was making the moment tenser.

Momo timidly peeked at the Lord at the corners of her chocolate brown eyes. The handsome man was staring forward, into more darkness of the tunnel. Eventually Toushiro noticed her light gaze and turned his head towards her slightly.

Hinamori tore her staring almost immediately to the seemingly interesting ground. 'Why am I so nervous? Well, maybe it's the fact that I am going to live in Hell with the Lord. But my heart is pounding so fast that I'm sure everybody can hear it in this silence! Maybe I should make some small talk to make it more… endurable. What was the guy's name again? … Hitsugaya Toushiro! That's right, I remember now. But should I call him Hitsugaya? The general captain did call him Hitsugaya-sama. Should I call him that?'

However, Hinamori's train of thoughts were cut as she bumped into the Lord himself, not realizing the group had come to a stop.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't pay attention." Hinamori apologized. But before Hitsugaya could reply, the guard spoke.

"My Lord, we arrived in Hell. An escort should be here to accompany you in your way back to the mansion." The strong voice boomed.

"Thank you." Hitsugaya replied with no emotions.

'What a cold guy.' Momo thought bitterly.

Soon enough the escort was there to lead to two away. The gates to Hell opened and Hinamori couldn't help but stare in awe. The first thing she saw was a magnificent black castle standing tall and proud. There was only one trail to the castle to the gates and below the trail was scorching hot lava bubbling.

As they walked, she noticed the castle was surrounded by land with many buildings. Beside the castle was a forest that looked scary and dead. She looked up and saw that the sky was black with no moon or stars. It looked like an endless hole.

Curiosity finally getting to Hinamori, she turned to the escort, who was a young man with brown hair and auburn eyes and asked, "What time is it sir?"

"What? Oh, it's 9:30am miss. Why do you ask?" The escort looked behind his shoulders to look at Momo.

"Really! I just noticed that it looks like night time here even though it morning." Momo explained her curiosity.

"Well, it always looks like night time here. The sky is always black." The escort turned back to look at the front.

"Oh. I'm sorry to disturb you, but would you mind answering some of my questions?" Momo asked nervously.

"If it doesn't bother the Lord. Do you mind Hitsugaya-sama?" The brown haired man turned to look at Hitsugaya.

"No." Was his simple reply.

"Alright then. What questions do you have miss?" The escort turned to look at Momo again.

"What are the building over there for?" Hinamori gestured at the various buildings at the sides.

"Oh, those temples and buildings are for judging the hollows and souls. It makes them confess their wrong doings and the judgment's court orders them what pit they are going to go where they are tortured."

"O-oh." Momo was a bit scared because the closer they went to castle, faint screams of the hollows and souls could be heard. "What about the forest there?"

"That's called the 'Dead Woods'. Going in there is a suicidal idea. Once you go in, it is said that it is almost impossible to get out. That is how we lost some guards; they went in and never came. Probably dead."

"Really? How unusual." It was true; Hinamori had never even seen a forest that thick and dense. "What about far beyond Hell? What lies there?"

"Oh, another part of Hell. It is similar to here."

"Another part of Hell?" Hinamori said, perplexed.

"Yes. You see, Hitsugaya-sama Rules the South side of Hell and another Lord rules the North side.

"I see. Thank you very much for your time." Momo slightly bowed to the escort and he couldn't help but blush a bit.

"It's no problem really."

Suddenly, Hitsugaya's icy tone filled both ears. "We're here."

The escort bowed deeply and left. The Lord started up the castle stairs and advanced towards the huge black doors.

"Are you coming or what?" The hard voice made Momo cringe a bit.

"Y-yes."

As soon as the doors opened, thousands of maids, butlers, and servants lined up. Hinamori's eyes couldn't believe it. Literally, everybody worshiped and respected him. In unison, all the people greeted, "Welcome back Lord Hitsugaya."

'I can't believe this! Is this Hitsugaya-sama really that great?' Momo thought in her mind.

Suddenly, a cheery voice broke through the crowd. "Toushiro darling!! Your back!! I was so lonely without you!!" A girl with short black hair and black eyes came running towards them.

"Karin. How have you been?" Hitsugaya answered back. (Yes, it is Ichigo's little sister Karin. She just seems like the appropriate competition for Momo in the anime, so I just put her in my fic. She is OOC in this, so it is not for Hitsugaya and Karin fans. I warned you. Karin bashing.)

"Good, except that I was lonely without you!" Karin said girly and glomped him. Finally noticing Momo staring at the two, Karin let go and walked towards Momo, not looking pleased.

"Who is _she_" Karin snarled in Momo's face.

"Some girl named Hinamori Momo." Hitsugaya answered coldly.

'Some girl? How rude! And what's with this girl? Does she have a problem with me? Well, the last time I checked, it was not my decision to come here!' Hinamori yelled angry in her mind.

"Hmph! Whatever, she doesn't look of much value anyway." Karin flipped her hair and walked away.

'What?! Those two are getting on my nerves!' Hinamori thought while glaring at the back of Karin and Hitsugaya's heads. They were walking up the stairs, Karin clinging onto Hitsugaya's arm.

"U-umm, Miss?" A friendly voice called out to Momo. Hinamori turned around to find a girl around her age smiling at her. "Hello, my name is Nami and I'm your personal maid from here on out." She had natural red hair that was in a tidy ponytail and sparkling blue eyes.

"W-wait, personal maid? But-" Momo was cut off by Nami.

"Please, I insisted. I wanted to meet you. Shall I escort you to your new room miss?" She gestured to the Hallway up the stairs.

"Y-yes. Thank you."

With that the two went up to Momo's new room and Hinamori gasped at the size. "This is my room?? But it's even bigger than my division!!"

Nami giggled at the cute girl and said, "My room is right beside yours, so please don't hesitate to call me when you are in need. Please get comfortable and I will visit later when it is time for dinner miss."

"Oh, you don't have to call me 'miss' all the time. Please call me Momo!" Momo said at the red haired girl.

"Are you sure?" Nami answered with uncertainty in her voice.

"Of course! But only if you let me call you Nami-chan."

The maid nodded and exited with a smile.

'Well, at least the people working in the castle are nice.' Momo thought as she unpacked her belongings.

--

**Once again I'm sorry for the late update but I will now update more frequently and daily! **

**Please review!**

**-Crashgirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the chapter 3! I hope you enjoy!**

"**This" is talking and 'this' is thoughts.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach**

**Please review and tell me what you think about the story.**

**Important note – Do you think that Karin should be in my fic? If not, I can change it so that it would be OC. And Toushiro is a Lord and a prince because since he rules Hell, he is the Lord but he isn't married yet so he is still the Prince. **

**--**

"_Oh, you don't have to call me 'miss' all the time. Please call me Momo!" Momo said at the red haired girl._

"_Are you sure?" Nami answered with uncertainty in her voice._

"_Of course! But only if you let me call you Nami-chan."_

_The maid nodded and exited with a smile._

'_Well, at least the people working in the castle are nice.' Momo thought as she unpacked her belongings._

**--**

Momo was setting her last book on the shelf when there was a small knock on the door.

"Excuse me, Miss Momo?" Nami's voice carried. (This girl is not from one piece)

"Hm? Oh Nami!" Momo greeted the rose haired girl.

"Good evening, dinner is prepared Miss." Nami said with a smile.

"Please call me Momo! I am not familiar with someone calling me with so much respect before." Momo had her finger on her chin and tried to think about the last person that spoke to her like that.

"Forgive me. I did not wish for you to be so uncomfortable. I shall call you Momo from now on. If that is okay…"

"D-don't apologize! And it would be lovely if you called me Momo."

"Well then, shall we join the others for the meal?" Nami's hand gestured to the stairs that led to the first floor.

The two left Momo's room and Nami led Momo down the stairs to the dining area of the palace. Otherwise Momo would have been lost between the hallways.

When they arrived, there was a long table with gourmet food lined up, ready to be devoured by hungry mouths.

Momo noticed right away that the royalty sat at one end of the table and the servants at the other end. Toushiro was sitting at the front of the table while Karin was sitting beside him glaring at Momo non-stop. Momo just raised her brow at the girl until she felt a nudge at her arm.

"I'm not sure where you are supposed to sit Momo." Nami said with an apologetic look on her face.

"Don't worry, I'll ask this so called Lord." Momo said with a hint of sarcasm.

Momo's feet dragged to the front of the table where the snow-haired prince sat. He had his elbows on the fine polished wood and had his chin on top of his clenched hands. His once closed eyes opened when Momo was a few feet away.

Karin glared at Hinamori more fiercely than before and spat out, "What do you want? This better be quick."

Hinamori inwardly flinched but refused to show it outside. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I do not know where to sit. It would be a problem if I sat in someone else's seat."

Hitsugaya's sea eyes drifted towards Hinamori's chocolate ones and held her there. But before his reply came out of his mouth, Karin stepped forward and said with a smirk, "Well let's see, you definitely don't look like someone important, so I think you should sit at the very back. It only makes sense that way." Karin snobbish voice rang in Momo's ears. Now everybody near the front of the table was looking at the two.

Not wanting to look weak in front of everyone, Momo's reply was, "That's fine with me. It's not as if where I sit in Hell is important anyway."

Momo swiftly turned around and advanced towards the end of the table. Nami ran to catch up with Momo and asked quietly while they sat down, "So, what did he say?"

"He didn't say anything, she did. Apparently, she wants me as far away from her as possible. But it doesn't matter."

"She? Oh, you mean Lady Karin." A small chuckle escaped Nami's throat. "Don't mind her, she's always like that."

"So who is this Karin anyway?"

"She is one of the noble's daughter. Her elders and Hitsugaya-sama's council wants them to marry each other, so Lady Karin has been hanging on to him for some time now. I guess the same type of people are best for each other." Nami explained with a shrug.

Hinamori laughed half-heartedly when she noticed that the Lord was sitting right across from her, although it was a far off distance, she could tell he looking at her with a stoic face. Momo tilted her head in confusion, but looked away when one of the royal people announced that it was time to eat.

After dinner, Momo went straight to her room, Nami excusing herself to do some chores that needed to be done. The silence forced Momo to think about the day more clearly.

'I can't believe I'm really in Hell. It seems just like yesterday that I was in Soul society… wait I was in Soul society yesterday. I left all my friends there and there is no way for me to contact them. They even forced me to leave Tobiume there. Well, at least I have Nami here. And what's with that Karin girl? She acts like I'm a threat to something. It's all Yamamoto taichou's fault that I'm in this situation right now. Oh well, what can I do?' Momo thought with a couple of sighs escaping her lips.

However, her train of thoughts was interrupted by a shrill scream outside of Hinamori's room.

"What going on?" Momo stepped outside of her room to find a furious looking Karin looking down on Nami, who was cowering in fright. Momo could see that Karin's kimono was partly damp as Nami tried to pick up broken parts of a teapot.

"You ruined my Kimono!! You're even lucky enough to serve under the Lord and this is how you repay your dept?! By spilling tea all over me?! You are so useless!!" Karin's harsh words seemed to slap Nami's face as tears stung her blue eyes.

"F-forgive me my Lady. I-it won't happen again. Please forgive me." Nami was in a low bow, apologizing to the dark haired girl too many times.

"What's all this commotion?" Hitsugaya's voice was unheard by the three girls, and the Lord stood by looking at the scene unnoticed.

"Do you think a simple apology would be enough?! You deserve to starve in the streets!!" Karin ranted on with her shrill voice and finally Momo couldn't take the harassment Nami was getting.

"Hey! Leave her alone! She said she was sorry!" Hinamori stood beside Nami. By this time, all the people nearby stood still to watch.

"What's this? Another sack of garbage huh?" Karin snarled at the two. That was when she noticed Hitsugaya leaning on the railings looking at them. "Hitsugaya-kun! These peasants are getting on my nerves. You should banish them!" Karin clung to his arm while looking at him.

"We're getting on _your_ nerves? Who taught you your manners? A stray dog? A real lady would be kind enough to forgive a mistake anyone can make." Hinamori said, all her fears gone. Her anger for Karin grew and wondered what kind of person could be this cruel. All the people near-by gasped quietly and moved away before the situation got too ugly to watch. Toushiro looked a bit surprised at the courage of the brown-haired girl.

"What – What did you just say?? How dare you!" Karin's bewildered face was yelling like there was no tomorrow.

"You heard me! And you-" Hinamori swiftly looked at Hitsugaya. "You should help your people when they are in trouble! Not watching them like if its some kind of show! You-you royal jerk!!" Hinamori yelled at the Lord, her shyness dissolving by the second and Hinamori didn't regret any of the words she had spoken. Someone needed to tell them what was wrong here.

Hitsugaya's face was amused and walked towards Momo. He had a smirk on and said, "You are one interesting girl." And turned around and walk towards his room with Karin behind his trail huffing in anger.

--

**Hinamori to the rescue!!**

**So, How do you like it? Please review and tell me! Also tell me if you want Karin in the fic or not.**

**-Crashgirl **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**Remember, "this" is talking and 'this' is thinking.**

**Please review! **

**Important note – I decided to keep Karin. Please do not be disappointed because this fic will definitely be a Hitsugaya and Hinamori pairing.**

**--**

"_What – What did you just say?? How dare you!" Karin's bewildered face was yelling like there was no tomorrow._

"_You heard me! And you-" Hinamori swiftly looked at Hitsugaya. "You should help your people when they are in trouble! Not watching them like if its some kind of show! You-you royal jerk!!" Hinamori yelled at the Lord, her shyness dissolving by the second and Hinamori didn't regret any of the words she had spoken. Someone needed to tell them what was wrong here._

_Hitsugaya's face was amused and walked towards Momo. He had a smirk on and said, "You are one interesting girl." And turned around and walk towards his room with Karin behind his trail huffing in anger._

--

"Ah…" Nami's voice was quiet but audible.

"Hm? What is it Nami-chan?" Momo smiled while sewing Nami's yukata, which got ripped during the incident. Momo pulled Nami in to her room after Karin fled off with Hitsugaya.

"Thank you… for standing up for me. I do not deserve such actions." Nami's head was down with shadows gracing her eyes.

Momo looked up from her mending and looked at the red head. "Hey, don't worry about it. No one deserves to be treated that way." Momo looked back to the ripped fabric and continued to stitch it back together.

After a while Momo's curiousity got the best of her and blurted out, "So, why are in such a place?"

"Oh, the reason that I'm a servant here is because my father left my mother and me a long time ago in Soul society. Soon, my mother got disgusted with me also, so she sold me into the slaves market. That's when I was taken to Hell." Surprisingly, Nami's voice was strong.

"… I'm sorry." Momo couldn't think of anything else to say. "My parents neglected me too." She added thinking about her past.

"R-really?" The last statement startled Nami.

"Yeah. But it's okay because a kind old lady took me in when I was lost. To me, it was always natural to not have parents. So it was alright." Momo's voice dropped to a sad tone.

"Done!" Momo's voice got cherry again as she held up the fixed sleeve.

"Thank you so much Momo. I really glad that I volunteered to be your maid." Nami's expression was grateful as she took back her yukata. (She had something else on.)

"Maid? More like friends." Momo corrected. Momo looked out her huge glass window to look at the 'Dead Woods' the escort had told her about earlier.

"I'm extremely sorry, but I have to take care of some errands that needs my assistance. Will you be alright just by yourself?" Nami politely asked.

"Yeah, definitely! I'll just roam around the castle!" Momo joyfully replied.

"Please be careful." Nami had a worried expression as she left Momo's room.

--

"I can't believe that brat! How dare she mock me!" Karin flared out. She was in Hitsugaya's study room ranting on and on about the incident. Hitsugaya just sat in his chair looking out the window.

"Hitsugaya-kun! What are you going to do about this?!" Karin stomped in front of the desk and leaned in looking furious.

"Nothing." His cold reply set the room in silence… until Karin broke it.

"N-nothing!? But she-" Karin was cut off by his icy tone.

"Just let it go Karin. I'm not going to do anything. What happened, happened." His gaze fell on the black haired girl, who had a stunned look on her face.

"But-" Before Karin could finish her sentence, Hitsugaya was already out the huge doors of his study.

--

"Wow…" Momo looked around her surroundings.

"There's nothing but hallways here!!" Momo shouted her anger out.

No matter how many corners she turned or doors she entered, it always led to a dark, secluded hallway, leading to more dark hallways.

"Um, are you trying to find a way outside?" A butler dressed in white tapped her on the shoulder.

"Uh, yeah. I think so. Would you show me the way please?" Momo asked. "If it's not too much trouble." She quickly added.

"This way Miss." He murmured like only a butler could.

He guided her to the entrance that Momo entered through when she arrived there, after turning and walking through many hallways and doors. She wondered how the man could memorize such a complex mansion.

"Um, thank you sir." Momo awkwardly said.

"Yes. The doors will close at midnight sharp, so don't stay out to late Miss." The man said professionally.

"Alright. Thank you once again sir."

The butler nodded and headed for one of the long hallways. Momo slithered through the giant black and gold doors and slowly stepped down the stairs. She walked to the left of her and noticed that the farther she got, the more eerie the atmosphere got. In a few more steps, Momo was in front of a forest.

The branches were naked from any green life and strange noises leaked out from the darkness. The forest itself seemed to loom over her small figure.

"This must be the Dead Woods." Hinamori said out loud.

"_Going in there is a suicidal idea. Once you go in, it is said that it is almost impossible to get out. That is how we lost some guards; they went in and never came. Probably dead"_

The escort's words came into her mind clearly.

"Better be smart and don't go in there." Momo told herself.

She turned and swiftly walked away, no matter how much she wanted to enter through to take a look herself. She once again saw the grand doors of the entrance. But after seeing that she had more time to look around, she went the opposite direction of the Dead Woods.

Her feet found themselves in a trail of stones. Momo looked up to find herself looking at a spectacular garden. There were all kinds of flowers beautifully grown. There were some plants that she could name such as roses, tulips, daises and other common flowers, but as she went further into the garden, the more complicated the flowers seemed.

When she decided that it was time to go back however, she found out that she was lost in the garden. The tall bushes and trees made it impossible for her to find her way back.

'Oh no! I'm lost! What if I'm locked out?! This is not good. Better look for the castle right now.' Momo frantically thought in her mind.

She retraced her steps but kept getting more confused and lost. When she was too tired to walk anymore, she leaned onto an apple tree.

"Lost?" Suddenly a deep mysterious voice reached Momo's ears.

She squealed quietly and quickly turned her head to find Toushiro leaning against a fountain casually, holding a black and violet flower in his hands. He seemed to smell the attractive flower because it was close to his nose. But his electric blue eyes were on her, his lids half closed. (Man, he would he look sexy!)

"H-how do you know I'm lost?" Momo found her voice again.

"…You passed this part of the garden five times." Hitsugaya coolly replied.

"Oh…" Momo was embarrassed as she blushed and looked down.

Hitsugaya pushed himself up with ease and advanced towards her. Momo didn't know what to do as he was now within three feet from her. As he took another step towards her, she took a step back only to meet the tree's trunk, keeping her in place. He was now only inches away from her face.

'Too close!' Momo wanted to shout out, but her voice seemed to be hiding from her.

When Momo looked up, she could see Hitsugaya staring at her and then at the flower and back to her again. He reached up to her hair and tucked the dark flower into her rich brown hair. Momo blinked a couple of times to register what just happened.

Suddenly she felt a hot breath on her sensitive ear and notices that Hitsugaya was leaning down to her ear.

"That flower surprisingly looks good on you." He whispered.

He took a step back with a smirk on his face. He walked towards the right way, expecting her to follow him.

'W-what just happened?!' She yelled in her mind.

After awhile, she noticed the prince walking and caught up with him blushing madly.

"Why did you give me this flower?" She didn't even know why she asked that.

"Because." He said lazily.

She stared at him to continue.

"Because it's such a shame to have a flower whither on the ground." He finished.

--

**So how do you like it? Was it good? **

**Please review! **

**-Crashgirl **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**Please review!**

**Remember "this" is talking and 'this' is thoughts. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach.**

**Important note – Thank you for all the reviews! I appreciate it very much!**

**--**

"_Why did you give me this flower?" She didn't even know why she asked that._

"_Because." He said lazily._

_She stared at him to continue._

"_Because it's such a shame to have a flower whither on the ground." He finished_

--

Momo gently put the dark, violet flower between the pages of a heavy book and closed it. 'The flower should last long now. I'll take it out when it's completely compressed.' Momo put the big red book back on the shelf. Just thinking about the plant made shivers run up and down her back.

"He's so weird." Momo said aloud, thinking of the young prince. After he had led her out of the garden, he just went straight to his room, enabling her to bid him goodnight.

Sitting on her queen sized bed, Momo looked out the window once again. The sky was always dark, so she couldn't tell what time it was. She could see the red glow from the lava far off into the distance, where she had entered Hell. She really didn't know what Hell was like and wanted to explore very badly.

'I know! I will ask Nami if I can have a tour around Hell!' Momo thought enthusiastically in her mind.

With an exited mood, Momo fell beneath the covers and went to sleep.

--

The loud knocks on the door forced Toshiro to open his captivating blue eyes. The annoying knocking continued as Hitsugaya got out of his bed and walked towards his huge doors. The smiling face of Karin greeted him as she invited herself into Hitsugaya's chambers.

"Good morning Hitsugaya-kun! How did you sleep?" Karin sat in one of his chairs and looked at him.

"It's morning?" Toushiro mumbled tiredly.

"Of course! It's almost eight! How unusual, you're usually one of the first people to get up."

Hitsugaya sighed. "Karin, is there a reason why you came to my room?"

"…" Karin's smile suddenly turned upside down as a frown decorated her face. "About yesterday…" Karin paused.

"…I'm waiting." Hitsugaya said to let her continue.

"Where were you after you left the study?" Karin finished, looking directly at Hitsugaya's eyes.

"In the gardens." Hitsugaya answered, uninterested by the whole conversation.

"Alone?" Karin asked obsessively.

"I met the girl while I came back." Hitsugaya bluntly replied.

--

Momo felt someone shake her lightly calling out her name. "Momo. Momo? Momo!"

"Huh?! Who's there?" Hinamori quickly got up and looked around, finding the rose-haired girl smiling at her.

"Good morning, Momo. It's time to get up. We wouldn't want to miss breakfast, now do we?" Nami helped Momo get out of bed.

"We eat together? Like last night at dinner?" Momo questioned.

"Yes, for every meal!" Nami smiled as she got a kimono out of Momo's closet.

"R-really?" Hinamori was bewildered as she put on the Yukata Nami handed.

"Hey Nami… can I have a tour around Hell today?" Momo nervously asked.

"I'm sorry Momo, I'm the wrong person to ask. You have to ask one of the superiors." Nami looked apologetic when she saw how excited Momo looked.

"Okay, I'll ask after the meal!" Momo hurried and got herself ready for the day.

--

Momo sat in her seat at the long table. She saw everyone was there except for the most important person in Hell – Hitsugaya and his witch, Karin.

After a few moments, the Lord entered and walked towards his seat at the front with Karin trailing along behind him like a stalker. People got up from bowed, greeting him. When he sat down, the breakfast immediately started.

Momo was chewing on some bread when she looked up and locked eyes with Hitsugaya. But as soon as she did, she looked away, turning her head almost to quickly. As she looked away though, Momo saw Karin glaring fiercely at her direction.

'Does she have a glaring problem?' Momo angrily thought in her mind.

--

"Seriously Hitsugaya-kun! I can't stand her! Even looking at her makes me mad!" Karin hollered, stomping around the room.

"…" Hitsugaya ignored her as she ranted. He had a lot of paper work to do and didn't want any annoyance.

"Why did she even come in the first place?! I-" Karin was cut from the knock of the door.

"My Lord, please forgive me for interrupting your business, but our Lady Hinamori Momo wishes to go out of the castle for a tour. Since there is no one to accompany her due to work, would you please be her guide? If it isn't too much trouble of course." One of Hitsugaya's council asked, bowing deeply.

"He will definitely NOT go!!" Karin yelled to the noble.

"I'll go" Hitsugaya stoically said.

"What?!" Karin was bewildered. "What about your papers?!"

"I'll finish them later. Please tell the girl to prepare herself to leave." Toushiro instructed.

"Thank you my Lord" The noble turned and walked away.

--

"You have permission to go Miss." The council member said.

"Thank you sir." Momo turned and walked towards the door.

"Huh? Where are you going?" The noble asked.

"I thought you said I could go?" Hinamori had a confused expression.

"You can't go alone! This is not a fun park. It dangerous."

"Then who is my guide sir?" Hinamori asked politely.

"Me." Momo knew that voice. The council member and Momo turned around to see Hitsugaya walking down the stairs towards them.

"H-him?" Momo nervously said.

"Ready to go?" Hitsugaya's icy voice asked her.

Momo just stood there. Hitsugaya took that as a 'yes' and began leading her to the door. The two exited the castle and walked towards the marbled road. While walking along the trail, the two said nothing, Hinamori watching the lava bubble and pop down below them.

'Great. Just having him along would make things awkward. I don't know what to say'

"Hey, girl." Hitsugaya broke the silence.

"I have a name you know." Hinamori turned to face him, huffing.

"Who doesn't?" Hitsugaya's reply just angered her more.

"Well, it's polite to use someone's name when addressing them." Hinamori explained, keeping her impatiens in.

"Hn. Anyway, keep your head forwards if you don't want to fall." Hitsugaya never even looked at her.

"And you should look someone in the eyes when talking to them too. It's called manners." Momo crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked forward.

"Yeah, yeah." Hitsugaya said, ignoring her lectures.

However, after this, Momo could not stop smiling. Hitsugaya's eyes turned to the corner to peer at her unnoticed.

Karin clenched her fists. She was boiling mad. Karin saw the two on the trail outside her window and her hatred grew for Momo.

'This isn't right. _I'm_ the only one who should be Hitsugaya's side! Not anybody else! That girl has to know her limits. I'll teach her that I don't share what's mine!'

--

**I was writing this chapter late at night but that's when a giant moth sneaks into our house while the back door was open. I was typing when it flow right in front of me!! I freaked out so badly and my sister and me tried to catch it for 2 hours. But eventually my dad killed it at the end. Just a little story of my life. **

**Please review!!**

**-Crashgirl**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**Remember "this" is talking and 'this' is thoughts. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach…. But if I did….**

**Important note – Thank you for all the reviews! I appreciate it very much! If you have ideas for the story, I am glad to hear it!**

**Please review overall!**

**--**

_Karin clenched her fists. She was boiling mad. Karin saw the two on the trail outside her window and her hatred grew for Momo._

'_This isn't right. I'm the only one who should be Hitsugaya's side! Not anybody else! That girl has to know her limits. I'll teach her that I don't share what's mine!'_

--

"We're here." Hitsugaya stopped making Momo bump into him slightly.

"Did you have to stop so suddenly?" Momo lightly glared up at him, while rubbing her nose.

"Yes." Hitsugaya said bluntly.

Momo sighed and looked around Hitsugaya to see the village. "Oh wow." Momo looked in awe at the beautifully built town. The houses weren't fancy like the castle, but they sure beat Soul Society by a million.

The houses were made out of smooth marble and granite, balancing out the black and white colors. Most of the houses were square in shape and some were the typical Japanese style. The town wasn't dark or lonely like Momo had expected, but welcoming and whole. Even though it was always dark outside, the town seemed to illuminate a light on it's own, which fascinated Momo even more.

Hitsugaya looked at the awestruck Momo and smirked. This girl was so easy to please.

He started walking on the silky stone-bedded trail, which forced Momo to follow. Momo saw dead trees decorating the sides, and Momo surprisingly found it suiting. As they passed, she noticed that all the people smiled and bowed deeply as Hitsugaya strolled on. Toushiro nodded and waved at them in appreciation.

"Looks like you are really respected here." Momo looked down in embarrassment as some of the citizens looked at her strangely.

"Hm." Hitsugaya shrugged disinterested.

'Well of course he's respected here! He _is _the Ruler of Hell.' Hinamori realized, feeling stupid.

"Well, where do you want to go?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Ummm…. everywhere!" Momo replied, feeling excited all of a sudden.

"Anywhere in specific detail?" Hitsugaya asked one more time, not satisfied by her last one.

"Um, I heard screeches when I entered Hell. Where did it come from?" Momo tapped her finger on her chin, remembering the noise.

"Follow me." Hitsugaya waved towards himself, gesturing that he wanted her to follow him.

The two walked to the outskirts of the town, where the screams and disturbing noises became louder. A temple stood tall and proud, with lava surrounding the structure. Two trails lead to the entrance. On one trail, there was a line of hideous looking Hollows roaring and snapping at each other. Only Momo and Hitsugaya stood on the second trail, as they kept on walking.

Momo heard more unpleasant noises below the trail and gently walked to the edge and peered below. A gasp escaped her lips as she saw many Hollows chained to the wall, the lava burning their skin and flesh. Suddenly Momo flinched as a hand clasped her small wrist.

"Don't lean over to much, or you'll fall." Hitsugaya advised calmly.

"R-right." Momo stuttered.

They reached the entrance where a man in white robes banged a hammer on the surface of the counter. The Hollow who was judged was hauled away to get tortured somewhere.

"Yasato." Hitsugaya called to the man. He had black hair that reached his shoulders and was bound together with a low ponytail.

The amethyst eyes of the man looked at Hitsugaya before waving frantically and running towards them like a child. He looked about the same age as Momo and Hitsugaya but slightly older.

"Hitsugaya-sama!" The older boy greeted.

"How's work?" Hitsugaya asked his friend, looking at the group of monsters.

"Same old, same old." The man replied smiling, rubbing the back of his head. That's when the black haired man looked behind Hitsugaya to look at Momo.

"Who's your cute lady friend?" Yasato asked moving around Toushiro to stand in front of Momo.

"M-my name is Hinamori Momo. It's a pleasure to meet you." Momo bowed to the man.

"Well, she's not just cute but sweet too? You got yourself a heck of a girlfriend Hitsugaya." Yasato smirked mischievously at Hitsugaya that looked at him blackly.

Momo couldn't help but blush. "I-I'm not his girlfriend sir. I'm a new citizen here, so Hitsugaya-sama was just showing me around."

"Huh? Really? Well, you better act quickly Hitsugaya or some other lucky man will snatch her away!" Yasato joked.

"Must you always be like this?" Hitsugaya sighed at his friend.

"That's what makes me fun." Yasato laughed.

After a few more minutes of talking, Yasato decided that it was time to get back to work, bidding Hitsugaya and Hinamori goodbye. After they reached the town once more, Hitsugaya stopped and looked at Momo, who couldn't stop blushing after what Yasato had said.

"Where to next?" Toushiro asked.

"Is there a market around here?" Momo looked around trying to find someplace more lively.

Hitsugaya began leading the way and soon, there were more people, talking and buying from stands. Suddenly Momo felt something fall against her shoe and saw that a little boy tripped in front of her.

"Oh, are you alright?" Momo asked as she picked up the boy and dusted him off.

"Yeah! Thank you Onee-chan!" The boy ran off once again. (Onee-chan means big sister, for those who don't know.)

Momo smiled and stood up once again. Looking up she saw that there was no Hitsugaya in front of her, which was a very bad thing.

--

"Momo, don't leave my side." Hitsugaya commanded, but when there was answer he turned around to see that the girl was no longer in his presence.

Suppressing a sigh, Toushiro figured that the brown haired girl got swept away by the wave of people. He set out to find the missing girl.

--

"Oh man, this is not good." Momo franticly looked around, trying to find someone with spiky winter hair.

While she was passing by a group of girls, she overheard their conversation.

"I heard Lord Hitsugaya came to town today!"

"I know! I wish I could have seen him! He is sooo hot!"

"I want to marry him someday!"

"Who doesn't?!"

The group of girls squealed as Momo rolled her eyes. It looked like Hitsugaya had quite a lot of fan girls.

When the curiosity finally got the better of her, Momo stopped and asked an old lady, "Excuse me! What so great about Hitsugaya-sama?" She blurted out.

The old lady looked at Momo strangely before answering. "The lord? He is the greatest ruler we ever had! He's not selfish like the previous leaders, and he always sees to the needs of his people! He may be cold and unexpressive sometimes, but he will one of the most greatest people you will ever meet, young one." The lady explained.

Momo thanked the lady and ran off once again to find the Lord. She thought the lady was just exaggerating but it did seem like everybody liked him.

'Great, now I'm feeling jealous. This is so stupid.' Momo thought.

Suddenly a hand shot out from the darkness and grabbed Momo's wrists and turned her around.

"Hitsu-" Momo couldn't finish the Lord's name because a man that looked nothing like Hitsugaya stood in front of Momo. The man was smirking and was looking at her with lust. He wasn't dirty, but he didn't look exactly clean either.

"My, what a fine looking girl we have here. A petite lady like you shouldn't walk in the ally all alone." Momo shivered in fear.

"Oh? You're shivering. Should I warm you up?" The man dragged Momo farther away into the corners and threw her to the ground. The fear in Momo exploded because she didn't have her sword to defend herself.

The man lay on top of her trying to pry her Kimono apart.

'No!! Nami help me! Matsumoto! Kiyone! Isane! Somebody!!' Momo thought desperately in her mind.

The man kept on loosening up her clothes.

"H-Hitsugaya!! Save me!!" Momo screamed as loud as possible, finding her voice. His name just automatically came out.

"Quiet bitch!!" The bastard growled as he pulled on her hems more harder.

Suddenly the temperature drastically dropped, and a whip of cool air blew against Momo's face gently before she passed out into the darkness of her mind.

--

**Was it good? I love making Hitsugaya superior!! **

**There was no Karin in this one because I wanted it to be all about Hitsugaya and Hinamori in this chapter. **

**Please review!!**

**-Crashgirl.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the long waited seventh chapter!! I apologize for the long period of break I took, but attending in a new school isn't really a relaxing experience!**

**However, I should be able to update weekly now, again I'm so sorry!**

**Remember, 'this' is thoughts and "this" is talking.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach?**

**Important note – Thank you for those who reviewed! You people are some really amazing people! **

**--**

_The man lay on top of her trying to pry her Kimono apart._

'_No!! Nami help me! Matsumoto! Kiyone! Isane! Somebody!!' Momo thought desperately in her mind._

_The man kept on loosening up her clothes._

"_H-Hitsugaya!! Save me!!" Momo screamed as loud as possible, finding her voice. His name just automatically came out._

"_Quiet bitch!!" The bastard growled as he pulled on her hems more harder._

_Suddenly the temperature drastically dropped, and a whip of cool air blew against Momo's face gently before she passed out into the darkness of her mind._

--

The aluminous light flickered against Momo's sleeping face, casting shadows behind her. The warmth on her left side of the body caused her to close her eyes tightly before releasing them slowly. Her chocolate eyes came to view and Momo was staring at the delicately designed ceiling of a room.

She lifted herself up by her elbows and found out that she was in a study room of the mansion. The area was vast, with big shelves content with colorful texts. A wide, expansive desk was placed the far right of her, papers and signed documents piling on it. A wall constructed by glass was facing her, a good view of Hell pictured outside. The chestnut double doors were behind her, not daring to move unless needed to.

Momo was sitting at a couch, which was dark red with gold rims. A dark blue blanket was secured around her, and a fire was crackling at the fireplace. The room soothed Momo and had the desire to fall back and fall into a deep slumber as before.

'I'm so lazy. I should get up now.' Momo scolded herself in her mind and forced her feet to come into contact with the floor. Momo took a few steps and wandered around the room, the blanket slightly sagging at the floor due to Momo draping it over her shoulders.

First, she advanced towards the smooth desk. She pondered if she should sit down on the black leather chair, but went against her better judgment and remained standing.

Tracing the words on the papers with her eyes, Momo soon found out that she wasn't in just any study room. But was in Lord Hitsugaya's study room. Strangely, the room seemed to be less comforting then before.

Brushing off the information, Momo explored the shelves next, analyzing the various books that accompanied it. Momo wondered if she dared to take out a book and read it, and ruin the perfectly organized lines.

'Oh, what the heck.' Momo thought and slid a book of interest out of its place.

--

Hitsugaya stepped out of the meeting room faster than lightening and walked quickly away from the place.

"Great. A meeting just after I set my foot in the mansion. That's just what I need." Toushiro mumbled to himself.

It wasn't one of the most pleasant entrance he had encountered either. When Toushiro entered through the grand doors with an unconscious girl in his arms, the maids and butlers gasped, and the elders weren't pleased in the bit. The commotion settled down however, when Hitsugaya explained that she was just shocked from the Hollow's temple and fainted.

"Hitsugaya-kun!!" A sneering voice called out.

'Fantastic…' Hitsugaya sarcastically thought.

He turned around slowly to face a Karin, boiling with rage. "Care to explain the rumors I've been hearing?"

"She fainted. That's all." Hitsugaya cut their conversation short when he walked away briskly to his study, leaving an even more furious Karin in the dust.

Through the long corridors of the mansion, Hitsugaya finally arrived at his enormous study room, where he had dropped off Momo.

He entered knowing fully that Momo was awake, but what he didn't know was that Karin had followed him and glared at the door before Hitsugaya disappeared behind the borders.

'Be patient Karin, Good things come with time… even if time is cut short.' Karin thought, almost crazily.

--

Hitsugaya stared at the girl, who was now sitting on the floor with her back to him. Apparently, Momo was too engrossed at the book she was reading that she did not hear his footsteps.

Toushiro advanced towards the dark haired girl and stood behind her. "Hey," he started.

Even though his voice were quiet and calm, Momo jumped up rapidly as if she had been electrocuted.

"Wah!" Momo cried out, almost jumping into Hitsugaya but he managed to balance her with his arms.

"You scared me." Hinamori stated as she clutched her kimono where her heart was located.

"I can tell." Hitsugaya said smugly before reaching down to pick up the book she had thrown in the air.

'D.E.E.D' was the book's title and Hitsugaya's brow rose in amusement. "You have a strange taste in books."

Momo flushed. "Well, it was in _your _study, so I guess you're the one with the bad taste!" Momo shot back.

"Well, it's not necessarily my book." Hitsugaya smirked and handed Momo the brown text.

"It's a good story… I like it…" Momo clutched the book tighter in her hands and had a dream like expression on her face.

Hitsugaya watched her as she laughed slightly and said how she must have sounded so stupid.

"You okay?" Hitsugaya broke in, getting Hinamori's full attention.

"Huh?"

"I mean back at the alley. You were almost…you know." Toushiro explained to her, with a blank expression plastered on to his face.

Hinamori had forgotten the situation she was in after she woke up. Now that Hitsugaya had reminded her, shivers went up and down her spine.

"U-uh, y-yeah. It wasn't like he really hurt me." Her voice wavered. "Thanks for rescuing me. It was you right?"

"…Yeah." Hitsugaya couldn't help but feel a little lump of guilt in his pride. If he hadn't been so careless to be separated from her, this would not have happened.

"Anyway, looks like you are pretty popular around here." Momo's cheerfulness came back.

"What?" Hitsugaya looked disinterested in the topic of her choice.

"It's true! Everyone admires you, although I don't know the reason why." Momo spoke absentmindedly. Hitsugaya's eye twitched slightly, but let it pass.

"The thing is, how can there be a happy village in Hell? Aren't the people who come here bad? Well, except the man I encountered." Momo asked curiously.

"We have a job to bring souls to the afterlife just like shinigamis, because there are too many people who die each day for the Soul Society to handle alone. So Hell's reapers gather souls as well, no matter if they are bad or not. But mostly we focus on Hollows."

Momo's eyes are in awe. She never heard this before.

"Also, the Hell butterflies Soul Society use as communication are from here."

"That is so cool!" Hinamori chirped.

Somehow they ended up in the couch, sitting and conversing. Well, more like Hinamori talking, Hitsugaya was listening and analyzing her if she was really all right from the incident.

After long hours of talking, Momo yawned, natural tears coming to her eyes. "I think I better get to bed."

Hitsugaya nodded and escorted her to her room upstairs. When they reached her door, Hitsugaya handed the book Momo was reading.

"You can borrow it if you like." Hitsugaya said stoically.

"Really? Thanks! I'll give it back as soon as I can!" Momo smiled and bid the Prince good night.

Momo placed the brown book next to the book that held the compressed flower. She smiled to herself and landed on her bed, which felt like clouds. It didn't take long for Momo to fall fast asleep, soaked in her dreams.

--

Momo opened her eyes. 'What was that?' Momo frantically thought.

Momo had heard someone enter her room and move around. It was late, although Momo couldn't tell because it was always dark outside.

"Wh-who's there?" Momo whispered to the darkness. She saw a dark figure move closer to her bad and beside her.

"Hello there Momo-chan."

Hinamori gasped. It was Karin.

--

**I must be losing my touch. This chapter was boring no?**

**Not to worry though, I will get better in the chapters. I can almost promise you that!**

**Please review and tell me how you like it! **

**-Crashgirl.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I finally have some time to type! I'm sorry I didn't update for so long, and I broke my promise! Guilt is pouring on top of me… so to make up for it, I have committed myself to write as much as possible starting today. (Happy Holidays everyone!!!) I hope you enjoy the chapter!!**

**Remember, 'this' is thoughts and "this" is talking.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach!**

**Important note: People who reviewed have my deepest gratitude, and not getting extremely mad at me for being a lazy hippo. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Momo opened her eyes. 'What was that?' Momo frantically thought. _

_Momo had heard someone enter her room and move around. It was late, although Momo couldn't tell because it was always dark outside._

"_Wh-who's there?" Momo whispered to the darkness. She saw a dark figure move closer to her bed and beside her._

"_Hello there Momo-chan."_

_Hinamori gasped. It was Karin._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A smile was plastered on Karin's face as she looked into Momo's chestnut orbs.

"M-may I ask why you are in my room?" Momo asked after the shock was semi gone. This was a surprise indeed. Did Karin detest her so much that she was going to kill her right here and now? Or was she going torture her first and eventually leave her alone?

'No, that's absurd. Granny taught me better than this!' Momo scolded herself for being judgmental towards Karin.

"What am I doing here?" Karin giggled like a 5 year old. "I here to wake you up silly! Oversleeping isn't healthy for a pretty girl like you!"

The tone of Karin's voice sent shivers down Momo's spine. There was definitely something wrong with this picture…almost disturbing to the point.

"…" Momo was confused to as why Karin would change her attitude abruptly. Did she have a split personality? Momo almost thought this was true as Karin continued to smile at her. Almost.

Noticing Momo's puzzled expression, Karin giggled again and grabbed Momo's hand. "I know this is surprising, and I'm sorry for my previous actions. Be my friend." It almost sounded like a demand than a request.

However, this did not discourage Momo's sudden enthusiasm. Did Karin have a change of heart? If she really wanted to be Momo's friend, then Momo had no problem to oblige; she would let Karin in with open arms. Momo was an open-minded person and was happy to help people change for the better.

"Alright! I'll be you're friend! And I'm really sorry that we couldn't be friends when we first met." Momo cheerfully stated.

"Better late than never! Now, shall we join the others for morning meal?" Karin pulled Momo out of the warm bed.

"Okay!" Momo was excited. This was going to be a good day she decided.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toushiro raised one of his light eyebrows as he stared at the two girls happily chattering away at the breakfast table.

When Momo and Karin came down to the dining room, they were talking to each other as if they were long lost friends. No, not just friends, but best friends. Karin had insisted that Momo had to sit with them at the head of the table, not at the very back where Momo was assigned to at the beginning.

Now here they were, giggling and laughing as if they were tickled on the toes. Toushiro, being intelligent as he was, just couldn't figure out what happened. Yesterday, Karin despised Momo with a burning passion, and today, she was treating Momo in the sweetest way possible. Something was definitely wrong.

Momo was enjoying herself with the funny conversation Karin and she created during their meal, until Momo turned her head and saw Nami looking at her. Nami's eyes were filled with worry and concern as sadness graced her face. She looked away.

Momo didn't know why, but the simple gesture made her chest ache a bit. After seconds of pondering, Momo found out the reason for this petite pain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nami had caught Momo's eyes during breakfast. Worry was clearly evident on Nami's face and she tried to hide her sadness with failure.

Nami looked away.

She had walked into Momo's room earlier this morning to wake her up when she noticed that the soft bed was unoccupied. Curious as to why Momo would not be in her bedroom in this young hour, Nami walked outside and asked a passing butler if he had seen Momo.

"Ah, yes. The young girl was woken up by Lady Karin, and as I recall, they were heading down to the dining hall."

Nami was certainly surprised by his response, so she quickly fled down the flight of stairs and entered the dining room with haste. Luckily, no one had noticed the rose haired girl and her somewhat grand entrance. Scanning the table for a familiar face, Nami picked out Momo at the head of the table, glowing with energy, laughing with Karin.

This was strange to say in the least, the last time Nami remembered when the two girls were on good terms were…never. Unknown to her, Nami was hurt by this situation. It was her job to take care of Momo, waking her up being one of them, and she had recently thought that being Momo's support against Karin was beginning to be her job as well.

But that wasn't the reason; it was the fact that the two were much more closer than Momo and herself had ever been…that hurt the most. Or maybe it was that Momo had so easily accepted Karin and so quickly.

'No, I'm being so selfish right now. Momo has every right to make any friends she wants here, and I'm probably holding her back.' Nami criticized herself for only thinking about herself.

Before, she had wanted to walk towards Momo, but realized that it wasn't in her place to walk up the head of the table so freely. So, with much distraught, Nami reluctantly walked to the very back, where she and Momo had used to sit together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin looked at Momo staring at Nami, and soon her smile switched to a smirk.

'This is perfect! She fell for it almost immediately! This Momo girl is so gullible! Well, I guess she couldn't help fall for it, with my professional acting skills! Just wait Hinamori, you'll pay for flirting with _my_ man!' Karin bitterly thought in her mind.

Hitsugaya didn't let the sudden smirk on Karin's face go past him.

'I better have a talk with her.' Toushiro was continuously observing the scene.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After some time, breakfast was officially over and everyone had excused themselves from the table. Momo was walking away from the dining area, looking for the rose haired girl.

'I'd better apologize, it was very cruel of me to neglect Nami like that.' Momo thought to herself.

"Momo-chan! Wait up!" Karin's shrill voice could be heard loudly from behind.

Momo turned around to find Karin running towards her with a gleaming smile, arms waving back and forth vigorously.

"Momo! There you are! I was meaning to ask you to come shopping with me until you vanished!" Karin giggled again.

"Shopping? O-oh, umm…I was actually hoping to talk to Nami since we didn't have the chance this morning."

Karin's smile flickered into a scowl, but as soon as it came, the smile was back.

"But she's your personal maid! I'm sure you'll get the chance to talk to her lots of time, and I'm in a real need of a shopping partner! Please?" Karin pouted.

"O-okay." Momo agreed hesitantly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what did you call me in for Hitsugaya-kun?" It was late at night; almost all of the residents in the mansion were fast asleep.

Hitsugaya called in Karin to his study room to talk about her sudden alteration.

"Oh! Did you call me in privately so that you can propose to me? Oh Hitsugaya-kun, you could have done that earlier!" Karin's looked at Toushiro with a mischievous glint.

Toushiro sighed. "Karin, I called you in so that we could talk about your relationship with Momo."

"Momo?" Karin was angry that he would talk about Momo rather than herself. Of course, this didn't show on the exterior. "We're best friends!"

Hitsugaya looked at Karin intently. "What are you up to?"

Karin's grin turned into a chilling smile. "Don't worry Hitsugaya-kun, my intentions are good." 'For me that is.' "Trust me."

Toushiro believed her for an instant, but than decided to be on his senses. "Alright. You may go."

"Sleep tight my Lord…" When Karin turned around, the smile disappeared and a smirk arose.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The new routine was the everyday schedule for Momo. Karin would always wake Momo up in the morning and Karin would fill most of Momo's time until nightfall. She had no time to talk to Nami or the young Lord.

At the forth day of this continuous trance, Karin came up to Momo with exciting news. "Momo!! Guess what? Oh, I can't wait, so I'm just going to tell you now! A fancy Ball is going to be held here and you and I are going to attend it!!"

"Really?! How fun!" Momo wasn't really enthusiastic about the news, but she did not want to bring Karin's exuberant mood down.

'Excellent! I've had enough of this sickening girl. I kill her at the Ball and make it look like an accident. Good-bye Hinamori. You had some guts to face me as your opponent.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Did you like it? Please leave a review, although I don't deserve it. **

**I will likely to update during the weekend, I'm really truthful this time!!!!**

**-Crashgirl **


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow!! I didn't expect so many reviews in just a few days! Thank you so much reviewers! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Remember, '**_**this**_**' is thoughts and "this" is talking.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach! **

**Important note: Thanks to a very helpful reviewer, I noticed that it was confusing to not have italics on the thoughts, so I decided to do so now! Sorry for any inconvenience! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_The new routine was the everyday schedule for Momo. Karin would always wake Momo up in the morning and Karin would fill most of Momo's time until nightfall. She had no time to talk to Nami or the young Lord. _

_At the forth day of this continuous trance, Karin came up to Momo with exciting news. "Momo!! Guess what? Oh, I can't wait, so I'm just going to tell you now! A fancy Ball is going to be held here and you and I are going to attend it!!" _

"_Really?! How fun!" Momo wasn't really enthusiastic about the news, but she did not want to bring Karin's exuberant mood down. _

'_Excellent! I've had enough of this sickening girl. I kill her at the Ball and make it look like an accident. Good-bye Hinamori. You had some guts to face me as your opponent._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toushiro sighed heavily. Another fancy Ball was going to be held here at his mansion. How exceedingly troublesome. Maybe he wouldn't mind it so much if there weren't so many boastful nobles, or so many girls pestering him for a dance or two. Maybe. But the annual Ball was resided in his mansion since his great grandfather's generation, so he should be use to it.

Standing up from his expensive chair, Toushiro walked out the study room, slamming the grand doors behind him. As he walked down the hallway and into the Grand ballroom, Toushiro saw many hassling maids and butlers scurry here and there to hang and organize complex decorations.

A butler that served the Hitsugaya family for ages advanced towards Toushiro in a slow, elderly pace. When Toushiro's parents were busy as they always were, the old butler of the name Jirou looked after the young Lord.

"Hitsugaya-sama." The old man greeted, bowing slightly due to his age.

"Jirou." Hitsugaya nodded, and gave a hint of a smile.

"The annual Ball is coming up tonight, are you not excited?" The loyal servant walked around the room with Toushiro, gazing at the fancy décor.

"Jirou, of all the years you have pampered me, have you not realized that I do not carry any interest in events such as these?" Toushiro cocked his head sideways and looked at his butler and caretaker.

Jirou chuckled with his deep rich voice. "Ah, you have not changed in the slightest my Lord. However, I expected you to look forward to this upcoming Ball."

"Why?" Hitsugaya questioned, more puzzled than before.

"Do you honestly need my saying?" Jirou looked surprised. "I thought that you might have the intention to bring young Miss Hinamori to the dance tonight."

"Momo?"

"Addressing Miss Hinamori with her first name are we?" Jirou looked at Hitsugaya in a smug way.

"…" Toushiro turned his head away. Although there was no sign of a blush, Jirou knew that the young Ruler was embarrassed.

"So I take it that I am correct?" Jirou couldn't help but smile at Toushiro's unusual reactions.

"Well…I haven't really given it much thought." Toushiro's face was still turned away.

"…Maybe you intended to take Miss Karin to the Ball?" Jirou raised an eyebrow. "This is in my opinion, but I have a very bad impression of Lady Karin my Lord, please take caution when you are near her." The aged butler narrowed his closed eyes just thinking of the black haired girl. Ever since she resided into Hitsugaya's mansion, the girl only brought hazards and trouble to the servants.

"…" Hitsugaya wanted to nod, but considered this action rude to Karin. So he stayed quiet and decided to not show any exterior agreement.

Jirou, not receiving any response from the snow haired King, abruptly exclaimed, "Oh, please pardon my mouth Hitsugaya-sama, I did not wish to offend you and Miss Karin. My apologies."

"No, it's alright Jirou. I do not think any differently of you." Hitsugaya shook his head, indicating that there was no need of an apology.

"Well, I must get going my Lord. The lights aren't going to hang itself." Jirou bid his farewell and went to do his share of the work.

'_Momo. I didn't see her for days. I guess I'll see her at the Ball.' _Hitsugaya missed Momo, but refused to admit it to anyone but himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nami was busy setting up the dance floor, gently humming a tune to her and nearby workers. The maids and butlers had just heard exciting news. After the Ball was all set up, all the servants were able to attend the Ball if they wished so.

Nami was so relieved. She wanted to spend some time with Momo.

Her humming missed a note and ceased to a stop. Just thinking about her friend made her disheartened. The young red head had not seen the brunette for exactly five days. The Ball was the only place where Karin couldn't possibly hog Momo all to herself, making it the best opportunity to see the cheery girl again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Which dress is more beautiful on me?" Karin held up a black dress with small specks of rubies embedded into the sides and hems of the fabric on one hand and a navy blue dress with delicate patterns swirling into a complicated design on the other.

"Um…the black one." Momo pointed to Karin's left hand, which held the dress.

"You think? Hmmm…well, let's pick out more dress for me to wear!" Karin giggled stupidly and zipped through the dress boutique.

Momo sighed lightly. Karin had dragged Momo to go dress shopping with her and the three hours had gone by painfully slow for Momo.

'_I never knew it could take this much to choose a dress. I want to go back and see everyone. I haven't spoken to Nami in days. And Hitsugaya…well, he should be busy, so not seeing me wouldn't affect him. I wonder if I will see them tonight…'_

"Momo! What about this one?" Karin yelled at the other side of the shop.

"Coming!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome! Please enjoy yourself!"

The Ball has officially begun and many guests had filled up the Grand Ballroom in a matter of minutes. They were happily chattering away, eating, laughing and drinking. Dazzling lights scattered almost everywhere and many couples, dancing to the music created by a band, occupied the dance floor.

Toushiro was busy talking to many nobles, and welcoming guests that came up to him.

Meanwhile, Momo was up in her room, looking out the window. A knock on the door interrupted Momo's unsaid thoughts. A maid, much older than Momo, stood at the door with a box in her hands.

"Miss Momo?"

"Y-yes?" Momo was confused to as why a maid would come up to her room when a Ball was taking place.

"I have a delivery for you. It's from Hitsugaya-sama." The maid handed Momo the medium sized box, wrapped in emerald ribbons.

"Oh, Thank you very much." Momo bowed and closed the door.

Curious, Momo opened the box gently and lifted up the present. She gasped.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momo walked through the Ballroom in swift motion. She ignored the stares she was receiving, especially from men. Momo's head turned left and right to search for Nami or the young Ruler. Instead she found a voice calling her name.

"Momo! Momo! Is that you?" A familiar yet an unnoticeable voice yelled, getting closer.

"Wow! It really is you! Do you remember me?" A tall young man with a short black ponytail smiled.

"Oh! Yasato-san!" Momo smiled brightly, happy to converse with anybody except Karin. (Yasato is the judge in the Hell's Temple – Chapter 6) "I didn't know you were attending the Ball."

"Well, as a friend of Hitsugaya-sama's, I always come to events like this. Anyway, you look beautiful! Can I have the honor of dancing with a gorgeous lady as yourself?" Yasato's voice suddenly changed into a gentleman's.

Before Momo reply, a hand reached out of the crowd and grabbed Momo's. Flinching from surprise, Momo turned around to find Toushiro standing behind her, holding her hand.

"Sorry, she's taken." Hitsugaya looked at his friend and smirked.

Yasato pouted. "Aw man! Now I gatta find another girl to dance with!"

Hitsugaya chuckled. "Better luck next time."

Huffing in mock anger, Yasato walked away after saying goodbye.

"I'm glad you wore my present." Hitsugaya stated, staring at Momo from head to toe. "You look breathtaking."

Momo blushed. "Thank you for the dress Hitsugaya-sama." She bowed. Momo wore a pearl colored dress that had a shade of baby blue. From the hip up, the soft fabric clung to Momo's soft curves generously and from hip down, the dress flowed like water. Instead of her trademark bun, Momo had a high ponytail and a soft blue ribbon to keep it up. Silver slippers were on Momo's feet, and all together, the girl did look breathtaking.

Hitsugaya bowed, much to Momo's surprise.

"My Lady, would you please grant me a dance?" Hitsugaya kissed Momo's hand and stood up, extending a hand.

Without a reply, Momo placed her small hand on Hitsugaya's bigger ones and Toushiro took it as a "Yes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry! This came out later than expected, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**-Crashgirl**


	10. Chapter 10

**I apologize for the late chapter! I know, I am a horrible bitch that doesn't update! But please let me make it up to all my readers with this chapter!**

**Remember, '**_**this**_**' is thoughts and "this" is talking.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Momo blushed. "Thank you for the dress Hitsugaya-sama." She bowed. Momo wore a pearl colored dress that had a shade of baby blue. From the hip up, the soft fabric clung to Momo's soft curves generously and from hip down, the dress flowed like water. Instead of her trademark bun, Momo had a high ponytail and a soft blue ribbon to keep it up. Silver slippers were on Momo's feet, and all together, the girl did look breathtaking. _

_Hitsugaya bowed, much to Momo's surprise. _

"_My Lady, would you please grant me a dance?" Hitsugaya kissed Momo's hand and stood up, extending a hand. _

_Without a reply, Momo placed her small hand on Hitsugaya's bigger ones and Toushiro took it as a "Yes."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momo thought she was really floating in midair, no matter how cliché that might have sounded. Her soft, silky dress flowed around her as she twirled under the arm of the young Lord. He pulled her back in, causing their bodies to slightly touch. His hand was placed gently on her slim waist and the other hand was elegantly holding her hand.

Hitsugaya twirled her again. Maybe he just did it because Momo would be closer than usual when he brought her back into his arms. He didn't know what came over him, but he was dazzled and attracted to the girl he was dancing with.

His emerald-sea orbs mesmerized Momo, which was fixed only on her. She didn't realize what dance they were performing, but she was relieved to know that Toushiro was a good enough guide to lead them both.

Murmurs and whispers lingered among near bystanders, and they both knew it was about them. It wasn't surprising, their Ruler dancing gracefully with a stranger they have never met. A rare scene indeed, their Hitsugaya-sama hardly ever danced with this much effort before. Actually, he avoided it like a plague if he had the chance.

Momo forcefully tore her gaze away from the man in front of her and consciously looked at the forming crowd. Many envious girls looked at the brunette with sharp eyes filled with jealousy, and to Momo's surprise, many men glared at Toushiro with the same kind of gaze. The sensation of someone squeezing her hand gently brought her chocolate eyes to meet the ocean ones once again. They exchanged no words, but judging from the expression Toushiro wore on his face, it clearly said, 'don't mind them,' or something close to those terms.

Momo's worried expression disappeared slowly and smiled. She was happy to obey and they soon returned to their own world.

Many girls ranging from commoners to nobles whispered and sneered audibly among their own class at the scene displayed before them. Glares of daggers were obviously pointed towards Momo, sharp and distasteful. On top of the staircase near the left side of the ballroom stood Karin, sending off a steady glare of her own. She saw the duo dancing and twirling, grabbing the attention of a fair count of people. Oh, it grabbed _her _attention all right.

More minutes passes and a large herd of girls waiting to dance with Hitsugaya grew impatient as precious seconds ticked away. One bold girl – a dark haired woman wearing a red dress revealing a little too much – was brave enough to confront the Lord and his dancing partner.

"Hitsugaya-sama! How long do you plan on dancing with this-this-this simpleton! We have been waiting here to dance with you as well!" Her hands gestured at the countless girls behind her.

At this exclamation, all the girls were agreeing aggregately and asked Toushiro for a dance.

Hitsugaya sighed as Momo looked at the angry mob with nervousness.

"Hitsugaya-sama, I think it would be best if you at least consider their feelings." Momo reluctantly stated. Of course Momo wanted to continue their session more, but ignoring the bystanders would cause a riot in the ballroom, counting all the scowling girls.

As much Toshiro wanted to disagree with Momo and her consideration, he knew the girl was right. He sighed yet once again.

"Alright," the Lord gave in.

The grimace on the girls' faces immediately vanished and turned into giddy, childish grins, along with squeals of delight.

"Then…I shall take my leave." Momo curtseyed and left with a semi-forced smile.

After Momo was out of sight, the giddy girls were swarming around Hitsugaya for a hand in dance.

Momo sighed. She didn't want to leave, but the girls looked like they were about to rip her alive if she didn't move out of the way.

'_Oh well…at least I have a chance to find Nami now!' _Momo's optimism kicked in.

Hastily looking around the crowded area of fluttering people, Momo's eyes flickered in all directions in hopes of finding her red haired friend. During her search, various men had walked up to her asking for a dance, but Momo politely refused, finding Nami was her goal for the rest of the evening.

After much time has passed, Momo leaned against the wall, tired and disheartened to fail at finding Nami.

'_Maybe she didn't attend…no Nami is definitely here. I know she would be delighted to take part in this dance.' _Momo thought with a far away expression.

Abruptly, a feminine hand grabbed Momo's shoulders, making the girl flinch upon surprise. Her face lit up thinking it was Nami, and turned her head rapidly, only to have Karin's face smiling down at her.

"Found you! Did I surprise you Momo?" Karin asked with an innocent look.

"Ah, no of course not Karin." Momo's smile stayed on, despite her disappointment.

"You seem tired!" Karin pretended to care.

"Oh really? Well I guess I did walk around a lot." Momo said sheepishly.

"Tell me about it! Dancing with all these men has my feet hurting!" Karin bragged shamelessly. "I know! To cool off, why don't we rest in the garden?"

"I-I don't know…" Momo wanted to search for Nami further, but the eager look on Karin made Momo agree. "Well, okay."

"Great! This way!" Karin forcefully grabbed Momo's arms and led her away to the back.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Karin walked through the complicated maze of flowers and bushes with Momo closely behind her.

They soon came upon a familiar setting to Momo. It was the place where Toushiro had randomly gave her the flower.

Karin walked towards the apple tree and leaned on it looking exhausted. Momo followed her and stood beside the back haired girl.

Karin started to speak. "Hey Momo…being with you has been so much fun…but…"

Momo had a puzzled expression on her face and looked at Karin, confused at her words.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Nami was sitting on a bench outside, tuning out all the noise from inside the mansion as she hummed a little tune to herself. Nami had to admit that she was upset. Her search for Momo was futile, so her result came out as nothing.

The rose haired girl stood up, her beautiful white dress surrounding her. She walked towards the flowers and admired their color and texture.

She suddenly halted her humming as she heard strange noises coming from further into the garden. Nami was scared, but her curiosity got the better of her and strolled to the sounds.

The scenery almost made Nami faint, but a sudden charge of confidence rushed through her as she yelled, "Stop!!"

----------------------------------------------------------

Momo didn't know what happened. Suddenly Karin had viciously attacked her out of nowhere. She struggled to breathe and Karin held her whole body under the water of the fountain Toushiro leaned against days ago.

"You are not good enough! Only I…only I have the right to stay at his side!!" Momo heard Karin scream through the liquid.

Momo struggled to set herself free from Karin's grasp around her neck, causing her to chock under the water.

"Stop!!" Momo heard another voice cry out.

'_Nami!' _Momo didn't know if she should be relieved or worried for her friend.

"What the- what is a trash like you doing here?! Get lost!" Karin screamed at the girl almost crazily.

"No!!" Nami yelled even harder and grabbed one of Karin's arms, attempting to loosen her grasp against Momo.

"I said get lost you bitch!!" Karin shock frantically, making Nami fall to the ground painfully.

Momo managed to get free and resurface for a few moments, but Karin's hand forcefully dunked her head under the freezing water again.

"What's going on here?!"

A tearful Nami and a shocked Karin looked towards their right, seeing Toushiro glaring at the fountain. He managed to escape the hollering girls to the gardens, only to discover this.

"My Lord! Please help! Lady Karin- she is killing Momo!" Nami said panicking.

Upon Nami's exclamation, Hitsugaya bolted towards the fountain and released Karin's hold on Momo by jerking it off. He took Momo's shoulders and lifted her up towards oxygen.

Momo gasped for air while clutching Hitsugaya's shirt in fear.

Karin looked at the two in bewilderment. Toushiro sent a shuddering glare towards Karin as he lifted Momo out of the fountain, keeping her close.

"Karin, just what the hell were you doing?" Hitsugaya asked in a menacing voice.

"I-I…" Karin was a loss for words.

"Do you know that you are to be charged for a first-degree murder? Do you?!" Hitsugaya questioned in his icy tone, enraged. "Karin! For your punishment, I declare you banished from Hell!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Once again, I am truly a low life bitch…**

**But I hope you enjoyed the chapter. A review would be much appreciated, although I do not deserve such a thing. **

**- Crashgirl **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late chapter everybody! It's been a crazy long time. Well I'm not going to waste anymore time! Please enjoy!**

**Remember, **_**'this' **_**is thoughts and "this" is talking.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach!**

**Important note – I absolutely want to thank the reviewers for well… reviewing! So thank you!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Momo gasped for air while clutching Hitsugaya's shirt in fear._

_Karin looked at the two in bewilderment. Toushiro sent a shuddering glare towards Karin as he lifted Momo out of the fountain, keeping her close._

"_Karin, just what the hell were you doing?" Hitsugaya asked in a menacing voice._

"_I-I…" Karin was a loss for words._

"_Do you know that you are to be charged for a first-degree murder? Do you?!" Hitsugaya questioned in his icy tone, enraged. "Karin! For your punishment, I declare you banished from Hell!"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momo dragged her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around it slowly. Her eyes were not particularly focused, looking everywhere, and at anything. She still wore the dress Toushiro had given her, and still the beauty seeped through the silks despite the hardships it had went through… thanks to Karin.

Beside her stood grand double doors that just spilled intimidation and cruelty. No one dared to enter it unless there was special permission from Hitsugaya himself. It was the supreme council's meeting room. And right now, Toushiro and Karin were in there, discussing the current issue of attempt murder.

The Annual Ball came to a close just a few hours ago, and ended at the exact same time as it always did. Momo really didn't want to be here at this late hour, but the situation deemed it absolutely necessary.

Nami was standing beside Momo, looking nervous and fidgety like a child asking for something big from her parents.

"Umm…" Nami's apprehensive voice broke through the thick silence that lingered in the hallway. "Are you alright Miss Momo?"

The brunette looked at the rose haired girl and smiled. "Yes, I'm alright. And didn't I say no 'Miss' a long time ago?"

Actually, Momo wasn't doing all that great. She was almost murdered for crying out loud! But what was she supposed to say? Bawl her eyes out and say she wanted to punch a wall? No, Momo knew she was better than that, and saying that to Nami would hurt Momo endlessly. The kind maid had stood up to the malicious Karin even though she didn't stand a chance. Nami had even broken the code of maid by going against nobility, the people she was supposed to serve. Just saying such things to her would eat Momo alive from guilt.

"I'm alright." Momo repeated when she saw the worried look from her friend.

"…" Nami couldn't say much due to fatigue and worry.

"Wh-why don't you sit down? You surely must be tired from that…experience." Momo's genuine smile was still there as she patted the soft seat beside her.

Nami hesitated but complied after debating with herself for a few seconds. Finally a small smile broke through. "Thank you." Nami said in that sweet voice of hers.

"…No." Momo's face was serious in a blink of an eye.

"E-excuse me?" Nami's apprehensive expression worsened.

"…No. It should be me that has to say that. I don't really deserve your thanks."

Nami was looking at Momo confused, so she continued.

"The way you fought Karin for me back there… I really do owe you everything. Thank you" Momo's serious face had melted into a one of sadness.

However, that didn't last for long because Nami's soft laughter moulded Momo's despair expression into surprise. She waited until the rose haired girl's giggles faded out.

"Oh Momo, you do not owe me anything."

"But-"

"Really. You really don't. If you had forgotten, you were the one who stood against Lady (if she should even call her that anymore.) Karin when you first came here."

Momo recalled back to the past. Oh yes. The time when Nami had accidentally dropped tea on Karin's outfit.

"_You ruined my Kimono!! You're even lucky enough to serve under the Lord and this is how you repay your dept?! By spilling tea all over me?! You are so useless!!" Karin's harsh words seemed to slap Nami's face as tears stung her blue eyes._

"_F-forgive me my Lady. I-it won't happen again. Please forgive me." Nami was in a low bow, apologizing to the dark haired girl too many times._

"_What's all this commotion?" Hitsugaya's voice was unheard by the three girls, and the Lord stood by looking at the scene unnoticed._

"_Do you think a simple apology would be enough?! You deserve to starve in the streets!!" Karin ranted on with her shrill voice and finally Momo couldn't take the harassment Nami was getting._

"_Hey! Leave her alone! She said she was sorry!" Hinamori stood beside Nami. By this time, all the people nearby stood still to watch._

"_What's this? Another sack of garbage huh?" Karin snarled at the two. That was when she noticed Hitsugaya leaning on the railings looking at them. "Hitsugaya-kun! These peasants are getting on my nerves. You should banish them!" Karin clung to his arm while looking at him._

"_We're getting on __your__ nerves? Who taught you your manners? A stray dog? A real lady would be kind enough to forgive a mistake anyone can make." Hinamori said, all her fears gone. Her anger for Karin grew and wondered what kind of person could be this cruel. All the people near-by gasped quietly and moved away before the situation got too ugly to watch. Toushiro looked a bit surprised at the courage of the brown-haired girl._

"Do you remember?" Nami's voice cut through the flashback.

"Y-yeah, I do." Momo blushed as she was reminded of the insults she had thrown at Karin. But she would be lying if she said Karin didn't deserve it. Where had all that courage come from?

"So please don't be down Momo. Just say we are even now." Nami grinned once again, providing the support Momo desperately needed.

"…Okay,"

Before the two of them could indulge in another topic of discussion, the huge doors creaked open and their eyes widened slightly.

Finally Hitsugaya was the first to step out of the dark room. He looked at the two girls. Nami stood up instantly and bowed. Toushiro gave a wave of his hand gently, indicating such formality wasn't needed.

After a few moments, Karin had stepped out of the room as well. She looked like went through Hell… no irony intended. Her hair was semi neat and her gown was wrinkled and folded against her skin. But the worst was the distraught expression engraved on her face.

The dark haired lady stole a glance at the two other girls. Momo gulped and Nami froze. Karin looked away as two guards led her away to her chambers.

Hitsugaya sighed. "Well it's been a long night."

"Umm…pardon my rudeness, but what is going to happen to…?" Momo started but was unable to finish.

"Just like I said before, she is to banished from this place." Hitsugaya said in his stern voice.

"Bu-but, where will she go?" Momo knew better than to feel pity, so instead she empathized.

"She isn't to be banished from Hell. Just around the palace. Karin will return to her family mansion in the outskirts of the village…tomorrow."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Momo knew she asked herself this question at least a thousand times that morning, but what was she doing here?

The brunette was standing beside the Lord stiffly as she waited in the morning air, although it was dark as always. They were waiting for Karin to come out along with a few other residents in the palace.

Hitsugaya had tried to reason with Hinamori for her to stay in her room until Karin had left, but nothing could change Momo's mind. She understood what Toushiro was thinking tough. Karin had just tried to kill her, and failed. Now she was to be banished and return to her angered family members. The last person Karin probably wanted to see was Momo…not that it was Hinamori's fault. But the brunette couldn't help but come out and see her for a few more seconds. It felt as though if Momo didn't, something would be incomplete and never again to be completed.

Momo jolted up when soft footsteps were heard on the expensive staircase at the entrance, and Hitsugaya straightened up.

Karin made sure she didn't make any eye contact with anybody, especially with the duo to the left of her. She couldn't bear to see them together.

Momo realized that the Lord had wanted something to say something but just kept silent. Momo looked down as she heard the carriage's door open. Almost to the door. One step on the ladder. Another.

"Wait!" Momo's voice carried.

All the people including Karin and Toushiro looked at Momo in surprise. A blush rose up to her face as she had just realised what she did to herself.

"Umm…if I may…can I…speak with you? I promise it won't take long." Momo timidly walked towards Karin.

Toushiro almost grabbed Momo before she could get any closer, but figured it was what she wanted. Karin almost glared at her. Did she really wanted to ridicule her more than she already did?!

When she was in front of her, Momo whispered so that only Karin and she could hear. "I…I hope that we can put the past behind us…and forget what happened…Lady Karin."

Karin eye's widened and looked down. Nobody could hear them. Momo continued.

"When…when we meet again in a less tense situation, I really wish that we could be friends. So please, take care of yourself until that time." Momo concluded her farewell to the dark haired girl.

Momo didn't pity her. She really wasn't. She just knew that if they continued to be on bad terms with each other and never find a solution, the cycle of hatred would never end.

Karin's facial expression softened and tears stung the corner of her eyes. After a few more seconds of absolute silence, Karin whispered, "Yes."

Momo smiled and waved as Karin got in her ride.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"…What did you say?" Toushiro asked almost curiously when Karin was long gone. They were the only ones outside.

"Hm? Oh, nothing much. Just this and that." Momo's grin widened even more, unable to stop.

Hitsugaya raised one of his eyebrows, but didn't pressure the girl to answer. Instead, he had more important things to say to her.

"Momo." Hitsugaya said almost too sternly.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." He pulled the brunette into a tight hug, and Momo's blush rose up again, only a shade or two darker.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, I really hope you enjoyed it!**

**A review will be much, much appreciated!**

**Thank you all for reading my story up to now!**

**-crashgirl**


	12. Author note

**Hey! Sorry, but this is not a chapter! **

**This is an important Author's note to all of my story readers! **

**There seems to be some misunderstanding with a few people. First of all, the series to my story is NOT over! It's far from over!!!! I mean I haven't even threw Toushiro and Momo into a spiralling tornado of love yet!!!**

**Don't worry, I'll update as soon as I get back from my camping trip. The chapter will be up by Sunday for sure.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey!!! Well here it is! Chapter 12 of "The next Queen of hell" which is CONTINUING!!! Just to get that clear to some of the readers!**

**Remember, **_**'this' **_**is thoughts of a character and "this" is the dialogue. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach! If I did, the series would be full of HitsuHina romance! ~ **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

"…_What did you say?" Toushiro asked almost curiously when Karin was long gone. They were the only ones outside._

"_Hm? Oh, nothing much. Just this and that." Momo's grin widened even more, unable to stop._

_Hitsugaya raised one of his eyebrows, but didn't pressure the girl to answer. Instead, he had more important things to say to her._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The morning of departure continued and eventually led into the afternoon, soon transitioning into the cool evening, despite the place they were in.

Momo had stayed in her room all day, doing nothing particularly amusing. She was not sulking or being depressed like she had been before, because she felt the relationship between Karin and herself was not coated with resentment anymore…well it was a good start at least.

Momo was just trying to avoid drawing attention, for she knew that the staff of the mansion was waiting to surround her and bomb her with questions about the almost murder that was placed on her…and also trying to figure out her mind about earlier in the morning when Toushiro embraced her.

"_Momo." Hitsugaya said almost too sternly._

"_Yes?"_

"_I'm sorry." He pulled the brunette into a tight hug, and Momo's blush rose up again, only a shade or two darker._

"_Wh-why are you sorry Hitsugaya-sama?" Hinamori's voice shook because the space between them was very, __**very **__limited. _

"_Because…" Hitsugaya slowly slid his arms back into his side and stepped back. Momo almost longed for the warmth that was once surrounding her. "…bad things are happening to you, and I cant help but feel a little apologetic…take care."_

_Hitsugaya patted Momo's shoulder and without another word walked away into his mansion. _

The occurrence was really confusing to Momo…or was it that she was really disappointed in the results of the conversation?

After a few moments of awkward silence, Momo violently shook her head. Disappointed? Why would she be disappointed of all things? It wasn't like she wanted a…kiss or anything!

Out of frustration, the brunette cried out softly.

"Momo, what is the matter?" Nami's voice startled Momo.

"Nami!"

"Hello Momo, I have brought you your dinner as requested." Nami smiled and placed the expensive platter on the table. "Please, eat."

"Yes, thank you Nami. And I'm sorry that you have to do something so troublesome for my selfishness." Momo was apologetic that Nami was there to take care of her while she just stayed in her room all day.

"It's really no problem, I _am_ your personal maid after all."

"Well then, would you like to join me?" Momo took a seat and offered the chair next to her.

"I-I couldn't possibly!" The wave of both hands exaggerated her objection.

"Don't be like that, there is enough for the both of us."

Momo looked so hopeful that Nami couldn't help but oblige to the generous offer.

-------------------------------------------------------------

After their meal was finished, Nami excused herself to tend to her other duties. Momo sighed and laid on her soft bed, drowning in the silkiness of the blankets. Alone yet once again…maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be cramped in her room, no matter how spacious it was.

Momo had a dazed look on her soft complexion, as the face of the Lord popped into her mind again. She visualized his striking ocean eyes, his unique spiky snow hair, his serious expression, and his mature poise. Momo imagined his low, rich voice, talking to her.

Getting up to fast, Momo's head spun and crashed back down on to the bed.

What the heck? When did Momo have thoughts about Toushiro? It wasn't like she was starting to have feelings for him. That would be too weird and inappropriate, considering their statues. Compared to him, the almighty ruler of Hell, she was just a small pebble among the other rocks outside.

A loud rumble interrupted the reasoning mind of Momo and two flashes reflected across the room. A sign of a storm. It would be coming soon, if not already.

Momo wasn't scared of thunderstorms; it just…put her on the edge sometimes.

The loud crash and boom was heard again and bullets of hail mixed in with rain were pounding mercilessly at her big window. Momo usually liked rain, when it was calming, not a full out rock band like this one.

Momo sat on her bed, to apprehensive to really do or think anything, and the storm wasn't helping either. The silence of the room made the vicious noises of outside even louder. Momo's heart started to beat a little faster just like a child's would when they were caught doing something bad.

Should she go out and seek out Nami for company? But it would disturb her in her work and Momo already wasted enough of her time.

A blinding flash and a deafening crackle made her decision final. She would get out of her room fast. The scared brunette speed walked to her door, and abruptly opened the door.

She expected to see an empty hallway and staircase, save for a few workers, but seeing Toushiro was completely uncalled for. He looked like he was about to knock on her door.

Remembering where she was and who she was, Momo was the first to break the strange air that was created. "Umm, Hello Hitsugaya-sama…is there a problem?"

The snow haired Prince shook his head no.

"Then…?" Momo didn't know what to say.

"May I come in?" Hitsugaya's strong voice surprised Momo.

The brunette was trying to get out of her room, but say no to the Lord? Yeah right.

"Of course! It is your residence after all." Momo politely stepped aside for Toushiro to enter.

She closed the door after she made sure he was completely inside. To say Momo was nervous was an understatement; it was the first time he was actually inside her room. What did he want from her?

"…I didn't see you at all today, and I wondered if you're all right." Hitsugaya started to say.

"Huh? O-oh yes! I'm completely okay!" Momo tried her best to hide the fact that she was overjoyed when she realized he was actually worried for her well-being.

"Is that right? That's good to hear." Hitsugaya took a seat at the edge of her bed.

The silence made Momo even more anxious as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Why don't you take a seat? It's better to talk to you when you're closer." Toushiro patted the space next to him on the bed. Momo cautiously walked over to the bed and sat next to him.

A sudden crash of the storm made Momo flinch visibly and this did not go unnoticed by Hitsugaya.

"You're afraid of storms?" His voice had a hint of amusement in them.

"No, it's just…really loud." Momo considered herself not afraid because she told herself that a lot of times before.

Another deafening music and a flash soon after made Momo flinch again.

"Right." His voice told Momo that he was nowhere near convinced.

The two indulged in a conversation and Momo gradually forgot about the storm because all she could focus on was the man before her.

A few minutes turned into almost an hour, and Hitsugaya noticed how late it actually was.

"I think I should get going now. I'm sorry I took so much of your time while you were trying to rest." Hitsugaya got up from his comfortable position and stretched slightly.

"No, I should be thanking you for keeping me company." Momo couldn't help but feel disappointed again. He was leaving her alone with the storm.

"Good night Hinamori." Hitsugaya nodded in her direction quickly and walked over to her door.

"Good night." Momo whispered.

Hitsugaya reached her door too fast for Momo's liking. He started to turn the knob.

"Wait!" Momo had her hand reached out; even tough the distance between them was too far.

Toushiro turned around with a slightly confused face.

Without thinking, Momo blurted out, "Please stay. I'm…I'm scared of the storm." Momo admitted to herself more than the Prince.

A second passed and Momo realized what she had just done. She turned around in embarrassment and her hands went up to her face.

'_Great going Momo! You just asked the head of the house to spend the night with you! Now he's going to reject you! This is what happens if you don't think!' _

Momo was mentally abusing herself that she didn't notice Hitsugaya a few feet behind her.

"Alright." Toushiro's answer made Momo whip around with wide eyes. "I'll stay."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well here it is! **

**Sorry, the camping trip took more of my time than I hoped!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!!!**

**Crashgirl.**


End file.
